grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Himeko/History
}} History IT STARTED WITH a jolt and ended with confusion. Her restricted vision made it hard for her to see her surroundings, but beneath her trembling hands she realized that perhaps she wasn't meant to be uncomfortable. There was in no way, shape, or form a hostility around her. Himeko centered herself with breathing and continued her investigation, spreading her senses out. Beneath her hands she found bed sheets, not coarse, soft and fresh, perhaps changed recently by the floral smell to them. A small breeze blew, and her head turned into it. It smelt of salt, so she had to be close to a port. Next sound, which offered little results besides the lapping of what she assumed was the ocean outside the window. Finally, Himeko's hands reached up, feeling it was about time she remove the cloth shielding her vision. It took a bit of time unwinding it, but soon it was off fully, and slowly the girl peeled her eyes open to greet the brightness of the world. It stung, her eyes not used to the sudden invasion, and it took a painfully long minute for them to adjust, but soon she could see. She was greeted with a large room, with beds just like hers and curtains between them for privacy. To her left sat a tray on a table, old bandages lying on the stainless steel and a small pair of surgical scissors she assumed used to cut the bandages off and the excess parts from the new. Looking down, the woman found herself in a single, dull colored gown loosely covering her small form. A hospital definitely. Footsteps sent her on alert, but she had little time to pretend she was asleep. A strange small creature with wings flew into her section squealing with delight. In tow a female in a long white coat stepped forward many emotions flickering across their face before settling on one: curiosity. She introduced herself at Ezra, and she'd taken care of her for a good while, despite frequent thoughts telling her that the smaller girl wouldn't be waking. Skipping right to the answers Himeko had swirling in her mind, Ezra laid the facts on her with little regard if they might confuse or overload her in her current state. Not that there was a lot to tell anyways. Himeko had been found on the shore line, wet and covered in blood, but who's was unknown, as there wasn't a single laceration on her body. She could barely move, her eyes dull, clouded, blinded, and unknown how. Himeko's hands grabbed at sand, only to release it, as if her hands were trying to search for something, but finding nothing except what her body was under. Carried to her private hospital, Ezra began work, attempts at getting Himeko to talk failed again and again her cracked lips moving, only repeating a phrase over and over again in the softest of whispers: Beatitudinem. The doctor decided she was delirious and made to cast a spell to sedate the woman, only for Himeko to pass out on her own. She'd been asleep ever since. As she listened, her mind translated the phrase she'd spoken apparently as 'happiness', and though she could remember that one word, besides her name she couldn't remember much else. Ezra attempted comfort, telling her it was simply from how long she'd slept, and though she didn't express it, Himeko knew that simply couldn't be the case. Something was wrong, really wrong. Day by day soon passed, Ezra returned what little belongings the woman had had when she'd washed ashore, and Himeko took advantage of her current position to study under Ezra for a good year, helping her in her private practice as well as just...acclimating to the new world she was in. Magic was everywhere, quite literally, and she herself had discovered the ability to wield magicks. In her past time, when she wasn't with Ezra, Himeko found herself learning the tricks and trades of shipwrights, including map making, all of this in preparation for the journey she'd embark on. Another year passing and three months, Himeko decided she'd seen enough to the ocean. At least for a little bit. After every journey inland, the valravn found herself returning to the home she'd had, her roots securing themselves in the sea upon arrival. There was no better feeling than being on a ship, the smell of the salt winds and the vast world surrounding her. Parting way with Ezra, the woman set up her own firm, trading intel of people and places she'd seen in her explorations in the very hometown she lived in, as well as maps for travelers in need on their own journeys, and though her roots stayed firmly in the beaches, there was a curiosity that ate at her constantly. She would never be truly happy until found her own answers. Another year past and Himeko announced she'd finally leave her home for the longest journey she'd ever made. She closed up the firm, took up the provisions she'd need, the woman left with naught but a sign in the door. Avaliable Service Anywhere, Inquiries by Carrier Bird. Plot ... To be added. ... To be added. (It's on the house) Upon breaking Jericho's favorite necklace, Himeko finds herself in need of someone to fix her mistake. Asking around, the Valravn is pointed to Flynt's shop, where in she stumbles in. This is the last time she sees Flynt. Which, while not totally shattering, furthers Himeko's mentality that these things are just too costly and to not get into personal relationships. No strings attached only. (Chaining The Beast) While Almarian soliders attempt and subdue Akaneiro, Himeko attempts to reach him to protect him, despite her efforts being in vain. She gets hurt, Akaneiro breaking her arm as he is struck, and as he turns into the Madder Red, she is forced by her brother and friends to forsake him and risk further injury, or worse get jailed herself for being an accomplice. (Iron Cage) Himeko sneaks into the dungeon frequently to give Akaneiro food and water, assuming they had not been providing such. Speaking together, they realize that there is something in fact between them, neither knowing quite what it is. Himeko is forced to leave, but she promises to continue coming. She will not leave him alone. (For A Coin) Himeko is confronted by the police about potential involvement with Akaneiro, who is a wanted murderer. After interrogation in Jericho's house, she enters the black market to confront the person who accused her, Meeka the cait sidhe merchant. The feline tells Himeko about a suspicious man, who shows a concerning interest in both her and the fox. Upon returning to the dungeon, fearing for his safety, Himeko discovers a small group beating Akaneiro up, though not soldiers. In a fury of rage, the valravn attacks, taking them all out in one foul swoop. They proceed to eat the remains. (Jailbreak) Akaneiro escapes prison under unclear circumstances and finds shelter in Himeko's house. When she finds him, the girl washes off the blood staining his body and tends to his wounds, learning about his yet most cruel crime. As he is expected to rest, the fever has an unexpected side effect on the man's psyche, resulting in a passionate physical exchange between the strangers, in which they question the obnoxious feeling that keeps drawing them to another. Himeko, nevertheless, draws from him, not keen on sleeping with him any further, it being too personal, on top of knowing exactly what she is doing: protecting a man wanted, in the house of the only family she has. A dangerous game. (The Emperor's Letter) Despite her reputation and her friends questioning her, Himeko stays strong, continuing to harbor Akaneiro in her room until Jericho discovers him. Quickly the girl explains her reasons and Jericho accepts them on the condition that Akaneiro remain Himeko's friend and most importantly protect her. Having forgotten about the letter she'd recieved, the valravn extends it to him. After reading the invitation, they decide to use Akaneiro's portal to go to Losandthel before the others. (Bird Song) Himeko remains apart of the crowd, shocked by Aquila's words. While Jericho is confronted by a general, his sister yells to kick his ass. Later, she is kidnapped, but not without taking her expensive cloak with them. (Comatose) While being experimented on, her kidnapper triggers a long forgotten ability. Himeko finds herself lost inside her own mind. On the outside, she stares, comatose. (Returned) Discovered by her brother, Jericho carts his sister back to Atlah in his arms. References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories